


Katnip

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dog Hybrid, Alpha Hybrid, Claiming sex, Dogboy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Mate, Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Omega Cat Hybrid, Omega Hybrid, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Revenge, cat hybrid, catboy, catnip, dog hybrid, forced mating situations, omega - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Dog Chanyeol is tired of Cat Baekhyun's sassy attitude...so he conducts the perfect punishment for the outspoken catboy...





	Katnip

All Chanyeol, a soft spoken dog hybrid, heard all day was Baekhyun, a sassy cat hybrid's constant nagging at him. It was either 'stay off my sofa' or 'keep your filth away from me' most of the time but recently the little cat had become much worse with his choice of words. He was driving Chanyeol up the wall and back. Not to mention that their owner was going out of town with his boyfriend to meet his parents that weekend and he was going to be stuck inside the house with him alone.

That's was how they first met. Through their owners' own relationship. Although Chanyeol was perfectly content when his owner was happy but he disliked being stuck in the same house with the sassily irritating catboy. The situation he had been placed in drove him completely crazy!

"Alright boys, we're off! Please try to behave yourselves while we are gone. And Chanyeol since you're the oldest, I'm leaving you in charge." Chanyeol's owner exclaimed whilst dragging luggage out the front door behind him.

"Love you our little sweeties. See you guys when we come back!" Baekhyun's owner added with excitement lacing in his soft voice following behind his boyfriend out of the front door.

Once their owners were officially gone, Chanyeol turned around to find Baekhyun scampering off to go do hell knows what inside the house. He sighed sniffing out the annoying catboy to find him lounging outside by the pool. Which was a shocker since cats normally detaste large amounts of water. Altogether.

The pretty little thing began fanning himself with a small hand fan in an elegant manner. Waving it about lazily before he noticed the giant's presence in his vicinity. Baekhyun snarled at him, eyes now hidden behind his owner's expensive designer sunglasses.

"Baekhyun place those sunglasses back where you got them from right now!" Chanyeol ordered the young catboy sternly.

"No, Chanyeol, they make me feel like a movie star. Now go nag somebody else. I'm trying to relax here." Baekhyun scoffed scrunching his cute little nose up at Chanyeol's words, ignoring them entirely.

"I was placed in charge of our safety and the wellbeing of our home, Baekhyun, so I call all of the shots in this production line. Get back inside the house and stay there for the remainered of the day. Now!" Chanyeol said with a scowl of his own creation over his face when he walked over to the catboy that was already beginning to piss him off for the day. He took the sunglasses of the cat's face pointing towards their house with dark glaring eyes.

"Fine, I will! You're no fun, you big stupid oaf!" Baekhyun bellowed back getting up from the sun chair with a frown marching back in to the house, fluffy tail waving around angrily behind him.

Chanyeol sighed with annoyance following the upset catboy back inside their home. He made his way to his own bedroom opening the door to head inside of it. He walked over to his bed taking a seat on it. He sighed yet again. Their owners would be gone for the entire weekend. He didn't know how much longer he would suffer alone with the sassy catboy because he was already starting to drive him insane.

The next day or rather the very next morning, Chanyeol jolted awake by the sound of really loud music blaring in his ears. Korean hip pop that is. The dogboy jumped out of his bed still groggy from sleep heading out of his bedroom in a bad mood. It was too early in the fuckin' morning for Baekhyun's shit and the catboy was really testing his patience this weekend.

Following the sound of the music, he was led in to living room where the said catboy was doing yoga in the middle of the floor. The cat was watching an instructor of the exercise demonstrate a pose on the huge flat screen TV with the volume up to the loudest setting. Chanyeol didn't know if the TV was louder than radio but both of them were going off.

"What the fuck Yeolli! I was watching that!" Baekhyun cursed at the giant dogboy turning to face Chanyeol when both the radio and TV were cut off on him.

"You think I give two fucks about that? You are no better, can't you see that people are still trying to get some fucking sleep around here?" Chanyeol jeered at the sassy pussycat boy glaring hard at the latter. He would have been still asleep snoring with his mouth wide open in bed if it wasn't for the crazed catboy deciding it was a great idea to do yoga in the wee hours of the morning.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't see any 'people' around here Chanyeol. Just an annoying whiny little bitch!" Baekhyun snickered mocking the giant dogboy not seeing the fire blazing within the other's dark brown orbs.

"An annoying whiny little bitch, you say." Chanyeol sneered whispering an 'I'll show you a annoying whiny little bitch' under his breath in a threatening tone as he left the living room. He went straight towards the kitchen searching the cabinets for something.

When he found it, he went straight to the latter's bedroom because he knew that's where Baekhyun went after he couldn't have his way. He opened the door finding Baekhyun sitting at the edge of his bed gazing down at the carpeted floor beneath their feet. He smirked loving the fact that he was going to teach that sassy-mouthed catboy a lesson that he surely will never forget.

"Baekkie-ah..." Chanyeol called out to the annoyed catboy pushing Baekhyun's door open with a devious glint in his dark brown eyes.

"C-chanyeol~ w-what are y-ou do-ing-g?" Baekhyun asked stammering out his words when he took notice of the elder hybrid's odd behavior.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just have a little something for my favorite sassy catboy." Chanyeol skillfully chuckled making his way in to the room. Slowly he lifted up his right hand showcasing a plastic ziplock bag with a green herb inside. An herb Baekhyun was all too familiar with. Catnip.

"C-catnip! Yeolli, where did you even get that from?" Baekhyun probed appalled that the drug was even inside of their home. He was seriously going to have a talk with his owner about that when he returned home with his stupid lovesick boyfriend.

"Does that even matter right now, Baek?" Chanyeol inquired, lop-sided grin spreading across his lips as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Yes, it can make a normal cat go crazy! What do you think will happen to me if I'm around the stuff, you inconsiderate jerk?" Baekhyun hissed at the elder for knowing his weakness as a catboy hybrid.

"You will rub yourself on it while rolling on the ground, paw at it like a toy, lick on it like it's water for you to drink, chew on it like it's food for you to eat. Yet above all of this, you will become a drooling mess with your first forced heat until you are slick with your arousal, you won't be able to sleep because of anxiety and the intensity of your want, you will leap about purring, meowing, scratching just to get at me. Do you know why that is, Baekkie?" Chanyeol stated firmly ripping all of Baekhyun's faults with catnip at him with a smirk now gracing his gorgeous face with every word he said. He'd done his research on the herb well.

"N-no..." Baekhyun whispered out, words getting caught at the back of his drying throat. He'd never felt bared before the other and it was starting to get to him. Drive him crazy. Insane.

"Because bad catboys always get punished, and I must say that I have the perfect punishment in mind just for you, Baek." Chanyeol mused loving the expression of complete and utter fear written upon the other hybrid's beautiful features.

"N-no-no, Chanyeol! I'll be good! I swear it! Please... g-get that c-catnip away from me..." Baekhyun begged and pleaded with the giant dogboy but Chanyeol ignored it all together.

"I think it's a little too late for that. Don't you agree with me as well, Baekkie?" Chanyeol said with a sarcastic laugh.

"What! No I don't!" Baekhyun hissed at him again climbing backwards on his bed to get away from Chanyeol's approaching form.

"Well, as you always told me every single time you caused me to get in trouble because of your outrageous behavior; that's just too bad, you should've just listened to me in the first place. Isn't that right Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol spoke again this time unzipping the ziplock bag. He placed his hand inside taking out a handful of catnip tossing it around the terrified catboy. Then he threw the rest on the poor unsuspecting cat. He knew it was wrong but it just had to be done. Baekhyun had to learn his lesson.

"Wait! Channie! No! Get it! Get it off me!" Baekhyun cried out helplessly to the elder male but Chanyeol turned his back on him not wanting to see the catboy lying there with tears of desperation rolling down his pale cheeks. This was his punishment and nothing was going to change that fact at all.

"No can do I'm afraid. This is your punishment for torturing me and making my life a living hell with your obnoxious behavior. For now, I will be leaving you in this bedroom alone to get more acquainted with the present I just gave you. I'll return in an 'bout hour to see how you are doing." Chanyeol growled trying to keep himself from changing his mind. Baekhyun needed to be put in his place. If his owner won't do it, then he will. Someone had to master over the sassy little thing.

"Chanyeol! Yeolli! Channie!" Baekhyun called after the disappearing giant dogboy but the latter completely ignored him.

Chanyeol walked in to the living room taking a seat on the sofa. With a disgusted sigh he picked up the remote control turning on the TV. He decided to watch an entire episode of Running Man whilst Baekhyun suffered the consequences of his actions. He turned the TV up to drown out the wells of his name by the distressed catboy to keep himself from changing his mind on the form punishment he had in store for the younger.

Over an hour later, Chanyeol turned off the TV standing up to stretch his back muscles out. Afterwards, he left the living room heading in to their master's bedroom seeking out the brand new sex toys Baekhyun's owner had bought for the catboy to use during his heat cycles. After finding them, he grabbed the pink bag leaving the bedroom after that then he made his way back to Baekhyun's bedroom.

Pushing the door open, he was immediately immersed in the sweet intoxicating scent of the catboy's heat. Honeysuckle and rose. That was his scent. It was completely intoxicating. Then he gazed around the bedroom finding Baekhyun withering in the nude at the middle of his bed.

He was licking the catnip from his hands and fingertips, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth in a mess of saliva. The catboy's lower half, slick with his arousal, causing him to purr with want. Baekhyun began meowing out in pain begging for his heat to be somehow sated. He moaned sniffing the surrounding air taking notice of Chanyeol's dominate aroma, scratching just to get at him after he had entered the room.

From that sight alone, Chanyeol had to ground himself in order to prevent himself from jumping on to the fully out of it catboy. He sucked in a harsh breath trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. He walked up to the bed placing the pink bag of unused toys at the end of it. He reached inside grabbing the fluffy pink handcuffs and a matching blindfold.

Bending down over Baekhyun, Chanyeol placed the blindfold over the catboy's tearstained face. Then he moved on to the handcuffs cuffing them on to Baekhyun's tiny wrists as the catboy struggled against him. He pulled back with a smirk, admiring his crafty work.

"Chanyeol please, so- so hot-t~" Baekhyun whined struggling against his new restraints trying to seek for an end to his heat. He had spread his pale slender legs to allow the access between them showing him his small erect penis resting against the flat plain of his stomach.

"My- my, Baek, you look good enough to devour. Would you like me to devour you little pussycat?" Chanyeol teased with a lop-sided grin even though he knew that the other could not see him.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes~ Please stop the burning Channie~" Baekhyun pleaded with the giant dogboy just as Chanyeol sat down on the bed next to him.

At the catboy's plea, Chanyeol outstretched a hand placing it down upon Baekhyun's body. He began to slowly trace his fingertips up and down the catboy's body in a painstaking caress of skin against skin. He moved his hand towards one of Baekhyun harden nipples, playfully rolling the areola around with his fingers causing Baekhyun to moan at the touch. He did the same to the other loving the smell of Baekhyun expelling more of his sweet honeysuckle and rose scented slick out of his needy little puckered entrance.

From his chest, Chanyeol moved down the length of his body towards his small erected penis. His hand enfolded the catboy's pretty pink erection stroking it teasingly. Which in turn made Baekhyun arch his back from off the bed with the newfound pleasure coursing through his tiny body, tail instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Wow, you could barely call you a boy if you don't squint your eye hard enough to see that fact. I almost mistook you for a girl Baekkie. Tell me, are you a girl, Baek?" Chanyeol said in a mocking voice while he continued his assault on Baekhyun's penis.

"Aah~ N-no~ oh~ oh~" Baekhyun whaled when Chanyeol began to stroke him even faster than before, shaking his head from side to side with his constant moaning.

"So you're telling me that I'm supposed to acknowledge the fact that you were born a boy? But how can I when your reactions are so girlish, Baekkie?" Chanyeol mused further mocking the catboy with his choice of degrading words.

"O-omega..." Baekhyun whispered out with his tears of despair. He was in pain, his erection's tip an angry red showcasing that to the elder hybrid's eyes.

"Oh, that's right! You're an omega catboy, so tell me what am I, Baekhyun." Chanyeol ordered in an commanding voice and Baekhyun complied when the dogboy used his other hand to softly caress his slicked entrance.

"A-al-pha! Aaahh!" Baekhyun bellowed in bewilderment once the elder hybrid slipped two fingers inside of him joint deep.

"That's correct. I'm an Alpha. Now tell me who am I to you right now, Baekkie." Chanyeol snarled feeling the younger hybrid's inners clench tightly around his digits as he moved them around inside of him.

"Aah~ My Alpha~ Aaah~ my master~ and my~ Aaaah~ elder." Baekhyun whimpered practically screaming while Chanyeol scissored three of his fingers inside of him now.

"You're being such a good catboy for me, Baekkie and do you know what good catboys get?" Chanyeol asked the dazed catboy as he reached inside of the bag with his free hand, taking out a clear crystal-like anal vibrator.

Removing his fingers from inside of Baekhyun's heat, Chanyeol slipped the sex toy in between the younger hybrid's plush thighs. Placing it against the catboy's most sensitive region rubbing it around in the sweet smelling slick until it was coated by it. He glanced up at Baekhyun's sweaty flushed body licking at his bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. His own tail wagging behind him with his hidden excitement.

He pushed the head of the vibrator pass the redden rim easing the sex toy inside. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed at the foreign sensation with a loud moan. At the catboy's reaction, Chanyeol removed his other hand from Baekhyun's small penis sticking it in to the bag of sex toys. He grabbed the remote turning the sex toy on to observe as Baekhyun withered and whined under the stimulations of the vibrating toy against his moist sensitive walls.

Baekhyun whimpered under the ministrations of the vibrator for a long unbreathable and unbearable five minutes with Chanyeol playing around with the speed settings. He thrashed and meowed at the pleasure and stimulated pain he felt every time vibrator jigged inside of him. He wanted to be free from his restraints so that he could beat the dumb dogboy up for sexually tormenting him but unfortunately he couldn't.

He was dry heaving by the time Chanyeol turned off the vibrating contraption tossing it on to the floor somewhere. He didn't really care where it went. By this point in time, Baekhyun knew that the dogboy was completely aroused and painfully hard just as much as he was. He could smell it dominating the surrounding air much like Chanyeol's magnetic presence. So he begged for the only thing Chanyeol could provide both of them with. Relief. And Release.

Chanyeol got up from the bed to remove his clothes from off his heated body. Climbing back on to the bed afterwards. He hovered over Baekhyun giving him a silent once over contemplating if he should take off Baekhyun's blindfold and handcuffs. Deciding against at first, he placed his throbbing cock at the mewling catboy's perfectly pink entrance.

He pressed inside feeling the warmth within closing in on his cock until he immersed himself in base deep. The younger hybrid gave out a silent scream at the sensation of pain. He felt as if he were being ripped apart from the inside out but Chanyeol ignored that altogether when he began moving inside of him not waiting for his body to adjust to his huge girth.

"Hhaah~ C-channie! It hurts!" Baekhyun whimpered at the pain of the stretch and the feeling of the elder's hard girth rubbing at his once untainted walls.

"Don't worry, Baek it will get better, just bare with the pain for me for a little while longer." Chanyeol grumbled thrusting faster within the fragile body seeking out the other's hidden prostrate.

"Aah~ o-okay~ hah~" Baekhyun mewled out a response when Chanyeol found what he'd been searching for.

"Fuck Baek, you're so tight! I can't hold on any longer!" Chanyeol growled every time Baekhyun harshly restricted around his pulsating cock. Thrust after thrust.

"Aahhh! Yeolli, I'm cumming!" Baekhyun screamed for the second time that morning at the coiling sensation building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Then cum for me, Baekkie. So when you do, I can claim you as my mine. And mine alone." Chanyeol breathily hissed ramming in harder inside of the catboy's soft pliant body beneath his own.

"Nrgh!" Baekhyun purred cumming hard at Chanyeol's Alpha-like choice of words on to his lower stomach without the elder having to stroke him to his end. Chanyeol followed suit filling him to the brim with his cum, leaning in to the crook of Baekhyun's neck taking a much desired bite there claiming him as his as he said he would.

Baekhyun was too tired to protest anything as Chanyeol set his wrists and eyes free of their restraints. He allowed his body to be roughly pulled against Chanyeol's as sleep quickly over took the both of them. Both of their tails meeting on top of them fluttering perfectly together whilst they slept. Still the fact remained that Baekhyun's punishment was far from over since the elder had gotten himself a little too carried away. He promised himself that the next day would be different and it was.

That following Monday, their owners returned home from their trip to find their pets in the living room watching TV. Well Chanyeol was watching the TV and Baekhyun was asleep with his head resting on his mate's lap. Baekhyun's owner found it to be overly cute so he took a picture as a keepsake of their animals' perfect little moment together. While Chanyeol's owner recoiled back in shock at the sight of their animals sitting calmly together in one area of the house.

So with a cute chuckle from his petite boyfriend he was led away from the endearing scene to rest from a nondramatic filled weekend with the latter's amazingly kind parents. They thought their pets just needed a little bit of alone time to be more kind and cautious with one another considering the fact that Baekhyun was a disobedient sassy little drama queen. Although what they will never know is the truth of the entire situation. That Chanyeol literally fucked the word obedience in to the sassy little thing of a catboy. He was his master now and for always.


End file.
